Timelord
Rin Blackwood Rin Blackwood was a timelord born upon the planet of Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous. Rin was a gentle being, seeking to bring good to the galaxy but rarely getting involved, she watched and cried, felt horrible, until eventually she broke, she left her home and kept on running, meddling in afairs she had no right to, it was one of these days that she met Murkath Okowobara. Rin travelled with her friend and later lover, Murkath Okowobara, The Librarian. 1st Incarnation Rin's first face was fresh, she grew up and became a Timelord, leaving her home in pursuit of knowledge, upon one of her trips she was fatally shot and killed, being left to -crawl- back to her TARDIS in order to regenerate in an orderly fashion, after being killed Rin decided she was no longer simply a watcher, along with the face, her beliefs died, and she became a renegade. "We travel the universe but no-one ever truly looks at her." 2nd Incarnation Rin's second face is one of a twenty year old woman, short black hair and greyed blue eyes, she much prefers her second face over her first, though there will always be a spot in her heart for the first, the second face was the most memorable, as it was with this face she met her lover, Murkath and ran away from her home, vowing never to return, her way of thinking changed, not just her haircut. Rin sees a dark future ahead of herself, but she refuses to let it ruin her fun for the time being, she plans to stay strong for Murkath, and for herself, until the day comes where she dies again, or rather, died again -- Time is a funny thing. "Knowledge is one hell of a weapon, but so is a voice.. if you shout loud enough." Murkath Okowobara (The Librarian) The result of a genetic experiment intended to allow Time Lords to keep the same body if they chose during regeneration gone awry, Murkath fled Gallifrey in a desperate bid to escape the hell that had become her life. For 550 years she's been hiding from the rest of her species. for quite a few she's been with Rin Blackwood, a fellow timelord. Something to mention is Murkaths utter fear of regeneration, as she knows the risks to herself and Rin when she does. "Did you ever hear the definition of insanity?" Story Arcs Genetic Revelation Arc Going out on a whim, Rin and Murkath found themselves visiting an Apocalyptic Future in the midst of Dover, 2063, the two of them made their way to a home outside of the Dover Castle, upon closer inspection the Timelords discovered that the family was made up of Blackwood descendants, both Rin and Murkaths DNA: * Elizabeth "Bucky" Blackwood * Nyazka "Dusk" Blackwood * Madelline "Dawn" Dask * Neptune Blackwood As well as the rest of their children, though Neptune being the most notable. Bucky and Dusk learned of their relation to the Timelords and fed them with Dusk's wonderfully made Pizza, Rin left Bucky with a gift and proposed to Murkath before leaving with promises of returning.